


Messy

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [13]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Explicit Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Reiji has some fun with his underclassmen.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/ Ittoki Otoya/ Kotobuki Reiji/ Nanami Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya/Kotobuki Reiji, Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Ittoki Otoya/Kotobuki Reiji, Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka, Kotobuki Reiji/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 19





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this prompt, so it might be hit or miss. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this series!

The mattress protested in great groans beneath four pairs of knees. 

The floor was haphazardly decorated in discarded pants, shirts, and boxers. A pair of pink lace panties were thrown across the room from their matching bra.

The crinkle of foil and the squelch of lube drowned out gasps and grunts for a minute.

Tokiya moaned into Haruka’s mouth as Reiji replaced his fingers with something thicker. 

“Whoa.” Otoya shivered, snapping his hips against Haruka’s soft thighs. Watching Tokiya’s cheeks darken and his imperious eyes flutter closed was hypnotic.

Eyes still closed, Tokiya reached for Haruka’s waist, pulling their kneeling bodies closer together as he wrapped her in an embrace.

She leaned eagerly into the kiss, cradling the back of Tokiya’s head as Otoya rocked his hips against hers. Her breath shuddered as she groaned and arched into Tokiya’s chest. “Ittoki-kun,” she panted as he stretched her dripping walls hard and deep. Her blush was already dark enough to match her mussed hair. 

The scent of lube almost masked the tang of sweat as four bodies moved together. 

Reiji grinned, petting Tokiya’s hair when Tokiya began kneading Haruka’s breasts. “Such a good boy. Make sure you give our girl plenty of love, okay?”

Otoya caught the flicker of rebellion in the twitch of Tokiya’s jaw, but it was quickly overwhelmed by a moan as Reiji hit his prostate.

“Fuck,” Tokiya rasped, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Haruka’s.

“Okay?” she asked, kissing his cheek.

He nodded, biting his lip as Otoya wrapped a hand around his length. 

Mirroring Otoya, Reiji found his way to Haruka’s clit, making her mewl. All three men shivered at the sound of her voice. 

With every thrust Reiji pushed Tokiya into Otoya’s hand, and Otoya rocked Haruka forward to grind against Reiji’s thick fingers. 

Haruka gasped as Otoya left burning kisses across her neck and shoulders, “Oh, gods!” She curled forward, clinging to Tokiya’s shoulders. Between the three of them, she was quickly feeling overwhelmed.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Reiji murmured, cupping her cheek with his free hand. He guided their lips together over Tokiya’s shoulder, parting her lips and swallowing her sweet sounds before they could escape.

Otoya watched Reiji’s assault with rapt attention until Tokiya tugged lightly at his hair. “Get over here,” Tokiya ordered.

Nodding, Otoya leaned across Haruka to meet Tokiya. Like always, Tokiya was in command. He was a tidal wave, and it was all Otoya could do not to drown in his wake. 

Reiji rubbed Haruka’s cheek gently despite the roughness on her clit. She whimpered into his mouth, and he licked her lips before pulling back. Drool stretched between them for a moment, and he chuckled, crashing their lips back together almost before she managed to gulp down a breath of air.

Haruka’s walls clenched, and Otoya jolted, tearing his lips from Tokiya’s. “I-I’m close,” he admitted, blushing. 

Relinquishing Haruka’s mouth, Reiji smiled. “Go on, Otoyan. You’ve been such a good boy.”

His blush deepened. “Rei-chan!”

“Kotobuki has a dirty mouth,” Tokiya grumbled.

“The dirtiest,” Reiji agreed, biting Tokiya’s earlobe and pouring on the speed of his hips smacking against Tokiya’s rear.

Tokiya cursed, clinging to Haruka, and watching this, Otoya came with a choked groan. His arms wrapped around the trio, sandwiching Haruka and Tokiya between him and Reiji as he shuddered into Haruka.

Haruka shivered, feeling his warmth through the condom. “Ittoki-kun.” She reached back and rubbed his head.

“Sorry,” he murmured, kissing her sweaty skin.

“It’s fine,” she promised. “You were so good.”

When Otoya pulled out, Tokiya pinned Haruka to mattress. “Spread your legs,” he commanded, sounding more composed than he should with Reiji pounding his ass.

She swallowed in anticipation and obeyed. Otoya tossed a spare condom at Tokiya, and within moments, Tokiya was aligned with her. “What do you want?” he asked, dragging his nose up from her cleavage to her ear.

“You inside me,” she replied catching a handful of his hair and dragging his lips to hers.

“With pleasure,” he murmured, sealing their lips together. He could taste Reiji on her tongue, and he moved to erase the remnants. 

In one move, he was sheathed inside her welcoming heat. They moaned, moving together with a practiced ease.

Reiji bit Tokiya’s shoulder. “Hey, now, kids, don’t forget about me. Rei-chan is feeling a little lonely,” he teased, squeezing Tokiya’s ass. 

He was ignored. A pout eclipsed his grin.

Otoya, feeling bad to have finished first, crawled over. “Rei-chan, bend over.”

Reiji blinked in surprise but soon laughed, leaning over Tokiya’s back. “Otoyan, you’re too sweet.”

“I’m not a pro at this,” Otoya warned, spreading Reiji’s cheeks.

“I’m not picky.” Reiji inhaled sharply, biting his lip when Otoya’s tongue teased the ring of muscle. “Ooh!”

Haruka giggled into Tokiya’s mouth, feeling Reiji’s loss of composure through Tokiya’s body. 

Annoyed and flustered, Tokiya broke the kiss. He was panting and almost as close as Reiji. He slipped a hand between himself and Haruka, finding her clit and rolling it gently, the way he knew would bring her to orgasm.

“Toki,” Reiji gasped, his hands almost bruising Tokiya’s hips. “Your boyfriend is not half bad at rimming.”

“He’s always been good at oral,” Haruka added between sharp breaths.

Tokiya rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. “Why do you have to talk so much during sex?”

“Because I like wrecking you, darling,” Reiji said, wickedly, his hand squeezing suddenly at Tokiya’s balls.

“Fuck,” Tokiya hissed, his head dropping to Haruka’s chest as his orgasm hit unexpectedly.

Reiji used Tokiya’s trembling body to make Haruka climax moments later. “Tokiya!” she cried, holding his head to her chest as her body arched.

Finally, seeing his lovers sated, Reiji let his own release wash over him.

The sheets were stained with sweat and lube when four musicians collapsed in a tangle of limbs and exhaustion. 

“We need to shower,” Tokiya mumbled, spooning Otoya. 

“I need to brush my teeth,” Otoya added, his fingers tangled with Haruka’s.

Reiji shushed them with Haruka curled on his chest. “Later.”

“Later,” Haruka agreed, knowing her knees would give out.

Otoya groaned in protest but made no move to get up.

Tokiya sighed, pressing his lips to Otoya’s damp hair. “Later,” he relented.


End file.
